Cadena de Favores
by Lyra Nude
Summary: M!B para el Drarython. Harry y Draco hablan de nuevo después de casi cuatro años tras la guerra, al encontrarse en el andén.


Cadena de favores.

-¡James, deja a tu hermano! –Gritó Harry cuando su hijo mayor pasó a toda prisa y golpeó la cabeza del otro en la carrera– terminarás tirando el baúl…

Harry resopló e iba a empujar el carrito de Albus de nuevo cuando alguien le dio un toque en la espalda.

Se volvió y vio a un niño rubio de la edad de su hijo parado frente a él con un banderín Gryffindor en la mano. Inmediatamente después Malfoy surgió de algún sitio y puso al chico tras él quitándole el pequeño trozo de tela de inmediato.

-Toma –dijo tendiéndoselo a Harry-, al mayor de tus chicos se le ha caído esto.

-Gracias… -Miró al chico rubio esperando que él hablase.

-Scorpius, señor –respondió algo cohibido.

-Gracias, Scorpius –dijo sonriéndole.

A Malfoy pareció gustarle que se dirigiera tan bien a su hijo, porque antes de girarse e irse añadió:

-Y Potter, haced el favor de no ir dejando propaganda Gryffindor por ahí, hay algunos que aun no tienen claro dónde quieren ir. Me gustaría que fuera parcial.

Sin más, echó el brazo sobre los hombros de su pequeño y se dirigieron a otro lado en el andén.

Harry se quedó mirando cómo ambos Malfoy se retiraban, y sobre todo, cómo el niño miraba a su padre y sonreía.

Era curioso que hiciese tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba enfrente. Y no enfrente en el departamento de enfrente, sino en la mesa de enfrente. Si levantaba la vista de sus pergaminos, podía verle.

Quizás era porque aunque trabajasen en el mismo sitio, sus quehaceres eran distintos. Malfoy era medimago además de pocionista y se dedicaba a la parte forense del asunto. Él, ahora, a sus treintaiséis años y después de ser padre, se dedicaba más bien a tareas de oficina. Era un alivio para sus seres queridos, una jaula de oro para él. Prefería pensar que tarde o temprano Shacklebolt le necesitaría y le volvería a mandar al frente. Aunque también tenía ciertas reticencias, de ahí que su "oficina" siguiera intacta. Y mira que había tenido problemas con la dichosa oficina…

Draco llegó a su puesto de trabajo después de las once y de dejar a su hijo en el tren que lo llevaría a su nuevo colegio. Estaba entusiasmado a la vez que asustado, jamás había estado más de una semana separado de él. Para qué engañarse, jamás había estado más de una semana solo desde que había nacido su heredero.

Se sentó en su mesa y respiró hondo antes de ponerse a tratar lo que tenía entre manos. Era algo que hacía a diario, porque las imágenes que solía ver no eran muy agradables y los temas que trataba eran para gente con el estómago fuerte.

Hoy estaba especialmente sensible, con los nervios tontos. Como cuando sueltas estupideces sin sentido porque no sabes lo que dices. Sí, exacto, justo como la tontería que le había dicho a Potter en el andén.

Levantó la vista un segundo y vio sus ojos verdes que también le observaban.

Maldita sea.

Ese engreído de Potter no podía utilizar el dichoso despacho que le habían dado. No. Porque él era muy noble y altruista. Draco puso los ojos en blanco evitando volver a mirarle de nuevo. "Si está ahí, prácticamente solo tiene que dar dos pasos…" pero nada.

Ya se lo advirtieron en cuanto preguntó por qué Potter tenía una mesa allí en medio, apretado, si justo a la derecha había una puerta donde colgaba una placa con su nombre. "Harry J. Potter" rezaba en un dorado muy brillante casi ostentoso. Y su colega a la izquierda le había dicho que cuando Potter se graduó como auror el Ministro le había regalado ese despacho y que él lo había rechazado diciendo que prefería mantenerse con el resto de sus compañeros. Y así llevaba más de quince años.

Estúpida e inútil nobleza Gryffindor. Y él ni siquiera tenía donde mezclar sus pociones reveladoras. Pero claro, es lo que tiene llevar tatuajes indeseados. Volvió a interesarse en sus asuntos y perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que oyó cómo el resto recogía para volver a casa.

La siguiente mañana no fue distinta a las demás. Sentado en aquel escritorio, haciendo las mismas cosas, día tras día, sentía que su vida se había vuelto sedentaria, demasiado monótona. A veces se sentía como si trabajase dentro de una caja y lo peor era que ni siquiera podía despegar su vista de allí, no al menos sino quería ver al héroe del mundo mágico frunciendo el ceño cada dos minutos preocupado seguramente por nimiedades, como por ejemplo en que ya no le quedaban nombres absurdos para futuros hijos.

Casi a la hora de irse al descanso de diez minutos, un paquete rectangular y plano llegó a su mesa. Miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo había llegado allí. Se encogió de hombros al no notar movimiento a su alrededor y lo abrió. Era un paquete de pergaminos para mandar memorándums y otros documentos de carácter oficial. Los utilizaba para veredictos, autopsias o pruebas para juicios, y llevaban el emblema tanto del ministerio como del departamento de aurores.

Rompió con cuidado el papel marrón y arrugó el entrecejo al ver el primero de ellos. Estaba escrito y además, llevaba un dibujo:

"_El departamento de administración dejó esto en mi mesa por equivocación esta mañana. Espero que te guste mi dibujo. Es una serpiente, o pretendía que lo fuera. No sé si lo sabes, pero la propaganda Gryffindor no ha servido con el pequeño de mis hijos. Así que he tenido que reconsiderar hacerla también Slytherin"_

Draco tuvo que sonreír por obligación. No solo porque al principio le costó leer lo que Potter había escrito (menuda letra…) sino porque también el dibujo le había quedado un poco ridículo. Por un momento pensó que había sido el hijo de este quien lo había hecho.

Era una serpiente enroscada en una escoba, o al menos eso creía, lo mismo era una varita, quien sabe. También en vez del escudo del departamento de aurores, estaba el de Slytherin. Pasó aquel primer pergamino, pero los demás eran como tenían que ser.

Le hizo mucha gracia aquel gesto. Él único amable y divertido que ninguno de sus compañeros había tenido con él en doce años que llevaba allí trabajando. Y venía de Potter. Y encima provocado por las tonterías que él mismo le dijo en el andén.

Tenía que responder a aquello de alguna forma. Además, aquella serpiente deforme se lo agradecería.

El momento en que Harry aparcó su túnica sobre la silla y se sentó, fue el mejor de la mañana. Ron lo había tenido todo el día de arriba abajo preparando un caso en el que iba a participar. Se preguntaba si su amigo sabría de cuán mal humor le ponía aquello teniendo en cuenta que él se quedaría allí mientras los demás salían a atrapar a algunos malos.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su cabeza. Se quitó las gafas un momento y se talló el puente de la nariz. Justo cuando iba a pegarle una patada al escritorio de pura frustración, vio una pequeña y alargada cajita sobre su escritorio. Arrugó el entrecejo y la abrió. Dentro había una pluma pequeña y de colores pastel.

La cogió con curiosidad, recordando que Hermione les había regalado a sus hijos alguna como esa cuando comenzaron en el colegio.

Al sacarla de la caja vio que debajo de ella había una nota.

"Gracias por recoger mis pergaminos, para devolverte el favor, te entrego esto en un intento de que mejores tu caligrafía, o al menos, la hagas entendible. En realidad, el favor me lo hago a mí mismo, ya que si vuelves a enviarme alguna nota la entenderé mejor."

Harry rio bajito y miró al frente. Aunque el rubio no le estaba mirando en ese momento, sabía que lo había estado haciendo ya que aunque parecía atento a sus documentos, la sonrisa asomaba por sus labios tentando una carcajada. Además, tenía una pluma en la mano y no había escrito absolutamente nada desde que Harry lo observaba.

Entonces, durante un segundo Draco lo hizo. Levantó la vista y ambos se miraron. Los dos tenían la sonrisa asomando en sus labios y en un mudo entendimiento los orbes plateados y los verdes bajaron su atención en el mismo instante.

Durante el resto de la mañana, ambos se estuvieron ignorando como siempre.

En cambio, a primera hora del lunes, cuando Draco acababa de sacar el asqueroso café de la máquina que había en su departamento y se dio la vuelta para irse, se encontró de frente con el auror estrella del ministerio. Este le saludó y sonrió. Tal fue el susto que se llevó que el café del rubio se tambaleó en sus manos manchando la camisa celeste de Harry.

-Lo siento –le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho algo asustado por la repentina presencia.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas ahora iba a salir y tenía que ponerme el uniforme.

-Ya, bueno, pero te he estropeado la camisa, las manchas de café no salen con hechizos de limpieza. Y menos la bazofia esta…

-En serio, Malfoy, ni siquiera merece la pena…

Draco la miró, tenía algo de razón, era algo hortera y estaba un poquitín gastada… él ya la habría tirado… en realidad, jamás habría llegado a ponérsela.

Cuando Harry supo que el rubio se había quedado tranquilo, se despidió y se fue hacia otro lugar.

El martes, Draco llegó de bastante buen humor a la oficina. No quería pensar en el motivo, aunque intuía más o menos porqué podía ser. Sí, parecía que ahora que alguien se molestaba en mirarle sus mañanas se hacían más amenas. Había pasado muchos años allí sentado, siendo ignorado; y que el héroe del mundo mágico ahora le dirigiese la palabra e incluso se permitieran alguna broma era un cambio que le hacía llegar cada día con algo menos de molestia.

Soltó su maletín de cuero negro sobre la silla a la vez que se desprendía de su túnica. Un olor suave e intenso le llegó inmediatamente. Miró su mesa y la sonrisa tonta volvió a invadirle sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Un humeante y pequeño termo de café estaba sobre su mesa. Era parecido a los que servían en aquella cafetería muggle tan exclusiva, pero en vez de ser de cartón, era térmico. Lo olió un segundo antes de beber y por primera vez, cerró los ojos al tragarse aquel líquido caliente. Jamás habría probado un café tan bueno. Bajo él había una nota, imaginaba que de Potter.

"_He pensado que quizás este café salga mejor de mi camisa, aunque te he traído ese frasquito que parece que no se derrama tan fácilmente. Mi armario no es tan amplio como el tuyo, Malfoy, y me harías un favor si la de ayer fuese la única camisa que me mancharas. Disfrútalo, he tenido que hacer una enorme cola para conseguirlo."_

Draco volvió a sonreír, pero antes miró al frente ya sin vergüenza y negó lentamente con la cabeza, después con sus labios formó las palabras "no tienes remedio" para que Potter pudiese leerlas; este también se rió y se encogió de hombros.

El café se mantuvo caliente casi hasta el turno de descanso y Draco estuvo saboreándolo una eternidad. Quizás fuese una tontería, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de detalles. Ni en casa, ni con amigos y mucho menos en el trabajo. Aun seguía fascinado porque Potter lo hiciese. Es decir, no recibía nada a cambio y además llevaban años sin hablarse. Pero lo que más intrigaba al rubio, era que después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la guerra, la única persona que parecía haberle perdonado y dado otra oportunidad, era la persona a la que él había hecho daño de verdad. La única que él pensaba que jamás volvería siquiera a mirarle. Y eso le provocaba una sensación de querer descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar con aquello.

El miércoles Harry despertó algo cansado. Le entraron ganas de llamar a Kingsley y decirle que no se encontraba bien, el día anterior había sido muy largo y la verdad, agradecería un par de horas más de sueño. Una sensación en su estómago le hizo pensar que faltar hoy al trabajo no era una buena idea. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió. Miró hacia la silla donde descansaba la camisa que Malfoy le había manchado de café y sonrió como un estúpido. Aquella especie de intercambio de notas que tenía con él, le parecía algo tonto, de críos de colegio, pero quizás era lo único interesante que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Llegó al ministerio y se encontró con Ron en la entrada. Pasaron juntos el control de seguridad y justo cuando iban a despedirse, un compañero de Harry se acercó a ellos y con voz insinuante le dijo.

-Eh, Potter, ¿Quién es tu admiradora secreta?

-¿El qué? –pregunto extrañado.

-El otro día tenías un paquete en la mesa y hoy tienes otro, y además es más grande.

Ambos arrugaron el entrecejo y se acercaron a la mesa del auror. Ron, que tenia la mosca tras la oreja, no se despegó de Harry hasta que llegaron y vieron que efectivamente, había una caja cuadrada y plana sobre el escritorio.

Harry intuía de quién era así que intentó evitar abrirla frente a los chicos, pero en cuanto Ron y su compañero comenzaron a instigarle para que lo hiciera, un par de ellos más se acercaron y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Cuando la delicada seda se deslizó por sus dedos, pensó que tiraría todas sus camisas y llevaría aquella cada día durante el resto de su vida. Jamás había tocado nada que fuera tan liviano y tan suave. Una sensación de las mismas dimensiones se coló por su estómago como aquella misma mañana y en un acto reflejo se giró para mirar a Draco que desde su mesa le miraba con atención.

Al igual que hiciera el rubio, en silencio y tan solo gesticulando con sus labios, le mandó un "gracias" que este respondió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

-Vaya, Harry, parece que hay alguien muy interesado en ti… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conocemos? –preguntó alguien.

-Esto no viene de ningún "la" si no de un "él" –añadió otro.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –dijo Ron mirando al tipo y a Harry intermitentemente.

-Que este regalo viene de un tío, créeme, lo sé. Estas camisas solo se compran si eres cliente de un sitio bastante exclusivo y que además es solo para hombres. El que se haya gastado una pequeña fortuna en esta camisa, además de querer impresionarte, Harry, ha querido dejar claro que era un hombre.

-Sé de quién es, y sí, sé que es un hombre.

-Claro que sí –casi gritó Ron-, no sé qué insinúas, Clearwater, pero debes de ser el único que no sabe en el departamento que Harry también sale con hombres…

Harry se puso inmediatamente rojo y sin saber por qué, volvió a mirar a Malfoy que le devolvía la mirada de una forma curiosa y con una ceja levantada. Esperaba que si había escuchado, no creyese nada raro ni dejara de mantener aquel intercambio de notas.

Cuando todos se fueron, desdobló cuidadosamente la nota que había cogido mientras abría la caja cuando los otros no miraban.

"Gracias de nuevo, estaba delicioso, no sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto eligiendo café. Ya que gracias a ti no tuve que saborear ese asqueroso café por un día, hoy voy a regalarte algo donde yo sí tengo buen gusto y tu no. Tómatelo más como una lección que como un regalo, Potter.

Harry volvió a levantar la vista de nuevo; con aquello se había pasado. Ya no eran notitas tontas y cosas sin valor, joder, él le había comprado un café y el rubio se gastaba no sé cuántos galeones en una camisa, que además de ser preciosa, hasta tenía un olor suave. Se preguntó si aquel seria el olor de las camisas de Draco también.

Le iba a echar huevos. Como que se llamaba Harry Potter.

El jueves, Draco llegó más que ansioso a la oficina. No sabía por qué. Vale, sí. Esperaba que Potter le hubiese dejado una nota de agradecimiento, y si había suerte, hasta le hubiese obsequiado con algo. ¿Qué si se comportaba como un quinceañero hormonado? Quizás. Pero también era probablemente la única razón positiva para pasar la mañana en aquella maldita oficina.

Se sentó y vio que otro humeante café estaba sobre su mesa. La sonrisa eclipsó todo su rostro por un momento. Mientras lo bebía y a la vez se deleitaba con ese sabor tan intenso, desdobló y leyó la nota que había bajo él.

"_Querido Malfoy, muchísimas gracias por esa camisa, creo que has ganado, porque ahora deseo tirar todo mi guardarropa y llenarlo de esa fina seda. El problema es que me encantaría estrenarla cuanto antes. He pensado en un sitio donde podría hacerlo, pero me vería algo patético yendo solo. Sólo conozco a otra persona que utilice un vestuario adecuado y tan bueno como ese. Si aceptas, tan solo debes ir a la dirección que hay más abajo a la hora indicada. Lleva ese trozo de papel, sin él no podrás entrar. En el caso de que te apetezca, claro. _

_Espero que disfrutes del café. HJP"_

Espera, un momento… ¿aquello era una cita? No, imposible. Además, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba a llevarlo, a lo mejor iban a ver algún deporte muggle de esos. O a algún sitio con más compañeros… Pero por lo que decía la nota, más bien parecía que iban a ir solos y a un sitio elegante.

Draco no podía presentarse allí de cualquier forma, tenía que lucirse.

El viernes, Draco también fue recibido por una taza de café.

El sábado, a las seis, tal y como rezaba el trozo de papel, (que más tarde supo por su madre, era una entrada para un espectáculo), estaba plantado en la calle que indicaba.

Cuando bajó del taxi, casi se queda sin respiración. Aquello parecía ser más que un edificio muggle, una mansión enorme y victoriana. Preciosa. Entró subiendo unas escaleras que al principio eran ovaladas y que daban la impresión de ser una cascada. Justo cuando iba a atravesar un gran arco, una chica con una embutida falda hasta las rodillas le paró.

-Disculpe, Señor, ¿tiene una invitación?

Draco medio atónito aun, sacó la entrada y se la dio a la chica.

-¡John! –Llamó a un chico que había parado a la izquierda- Acompaña al señor al palco siete, por favor.

Draco siguió al muchacho, pero cuando hubo pasado dentro, tuvo que pararse.

Enormes lámparas de araña colgantes, de cristales transparentes y tan brillantes que llenaban el techo de pequeños arcoíris. También largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo caían desde muy alto sujetándose con cuerdas doradas. Las largas y robustas columnas a los lados le daban al conjunto un toque clásico que adoraba. Aquel sitio llamaba y atraía de una forma impresionante.

Draco admiró todo aquello. No es que fuese la primera vez que veía un lugar tan elegante, pero que fuese muggle y que Potter lo conociese hacia todo aquello mucho más misterioso.

Subió las grandes escaleras y el chico le abrió una gran cortina roja, como las que había en aquel sitio para separar todos los ambientes.

En cuanto entró a la pequeña sala circular, quedo fascinado. Era un palco fantástico. La mitad estaba cubierta, pero la otra mitad no. Tenía un balcón de grandes barandas de madera oscura y ornamentada. Se asomó a ellas y contempló el gran e iluminado escenario, donde descansaba un grupo de gente vestida de esmoquin y que llevaban unos instrumentos, algunos los reconocía, eran violines, un piano, pero un sinfín de ellos le eran completamente desconocidos.

-Me alegra el saber que he conseguido impresionarte -oyó que decían a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y contempló como Potter, apoyado en una columna y con una copa en la mano le observaba con una media sonrisa. No sabía si era por aquel entorno de cuento, o por el traje que le hacía parecer más alto y elegante, pero hasta Potter le había dejado sin habla aquella noche. Se congratuló al ver que llevaba la camisa y además una corbata un par de tonos más oscuros.

-Siéntate por favor, no creo que tarde mucho en comenzar.

Lo hizo en unos sillones que había frente al balcón del palco y desde donde se podía observar todo el escenario de forma cómoda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el chico del chaleco de antes entró y le preguntó algo a Harry al oído, algo que por más que intentó oír, no pudo escuchar. Tan solo observó cómo Harry sacaba un papel doblado de su bolsillo, se lo daba al muchacho y este se lo guardaba antes de volver a salir. Un momento más tarde, entraba entre las cortinas con un carrito que puso frente a ambos, con una botella de vino, dos copas y algunos aperitivos.

Draco, que se había estado diciendo a si mismo que aquello no era una cita, tuvo que dejarse vencer y admitirlo. Y además, también, que nunca habría esperado aquello de Harry. En realidad… de quien nunca lo habría esperado era de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miró a su derecha y Harry miraba al frente mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

Vale, estaba en el palco de una ópera (según le había dicho) con Harry Potter.

A ver, había madurado, habían pasado muchos años, él ya no era el adolescente estúpido y egocéntrico, pero aun así le costaba pararse a pensar que estaba con la persona a la que más había odiado del mundo, incluso a la que había querido eliminar. No. No había querido tal cosa, él le había ayudado, inconscientemente quería que ganara. Joder, le había tirado la varita cuando le vio caer vivo de los brazos del semigigante, le había ayudado en su casa aun cuando su tía Bella estaba delante, había bajado la varita en la sala de requerimientos cuando Crabbe le había instigado a matarle… ¿pero por qué? Quizás en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que lo único que había sentido hacia él, había sido resentimiento porque había rechazado su mano cuando ambos tenían once años. Pero ahora, casi treinta años después, volvía a tendérsela. Y ahora no eran críos, era un adulto, sabía lo que hacía y había decidido invitarle a pasar aquella velada con él. No iba a estropearlo comportándose de forma arrogante y sarcástica. Puede que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrimiento y de que una guerra pasara para ambos, el circulo pudiera cerrarse. Ahora ya no veía a Harry Potter salvador del mundo mágico cuando lo miraba, veía a Harry, un compañero de trabajo que le traía cafés porque sabía que odiaba los de la oficina, que le sonreía desde su mesa y le invitaba a algo que probablemente odiaba tan solo para poder impresionarle.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó inclinándose y poniendo una mano en su antebrazo.

Draco la miró por un segundo. Ahí estaba, Harry. Le sonrió.

-Sí, perfectamente, gracias.

Él jamás había oído una melodía como aquella. Era como si sus sentimientos fuesen sacados de su mente y expuestos de una forma en que cualquiera pudiera oírlos y sentirlos. En alguna ocasión cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por la cálida sinfonía que le hacía evadirse por completo. No fue hasta que oyó los aplausos de Harry que no fue consciente de que el espectáculo había acabado.

Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la cortina. El chico de fuera le informó de que debía esperar a que la gente de los palcos inferiores y de platea salieran primero para no taponar la salida. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se encontró con Harry apoyado en la barandilla que miraba abajo algo curioso.

-¿Qué ves, Potter? –dijo intentando que su recién descubierta inestabilidad emocional con él no se manifestara

-Nada en particular –soltó mientras se volvía para encararlo.

Se puso junto a él en el balcón, sus brazos casi se tocaban.

-Es extraño. Tú y yo. Aquí –dijo Harry casi en un susurro volviéndose hacia él y apoyando su antebrazo en la madera-. Pero por otro lado, hay tanta historia, tantos recuerdos… Es como los niños que van tras las niñas en el colegio, solo que nuestro juego terminó realmente mal. Quizás mejor de lo esperado, porque ambos nos echamos una mano de alguna forma, demostrando que todo lo que había ahí no era más que una riña tonta e infantil. Ahora, seguimos demostrando que entonces ambos éramos niños y que la relación también lo era, y lo hacemos pudiendo charlar y llevándonos bien como ahora.

-Potter… si en algún momento…

-No, Malfoy. Si tuviéramos que disculparnos por cosas que ambos hicimos mal, estaríamos toda la noche de hoy y la de mañana… Empezamos mal, ambos. Tú siendo arrogante y yo despreciándote cuando tan solo eras un niño como yo. Volvamos a empezar –dijo acercándose más a él. Alzó su mano hacia delante y dijo:- Me llamo Harry Potter.

-Draco Malfoy –añadió estrechándole la mano fuerte y cálida. Harry rio con suavidad-, ¿te ríes de mi nombre, Potter? –bromeó con evidencia.

-Me río de que haya tardado casi treinta años en darme cuenta de que eres una persona agradable.

-Soy más que agradable –siguió burlándose.

-Eres mucho más que agradable –evidenció.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose sin saber que decir y muy cerca el uno del otro. La mano de Harry se deslizó por la barandilla y este dejó de apoyarse para que la distancia fuera aun menos. Draco iba a hacer lo mismo cuando la cortina se abrió y el chico les anunció que ya podían abandonar el palco. Los dos a la vez, se volvieron hacia él y al siguiente segundo se miraron de nuevo en una silenciosa promesa de que aquello volvería a repetirse.

El lunes, (como parecía iba a convertirse en costumbre), Draco encontró un café caliente y humeante sobre su escritorio. Estuvo toda la mañana pensando en qué podría hacer él para sorprender a Harry. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de competencia a ver cuál de los dos lo hacia mejor, y lo que más le gustaba a Draco era que por primera vez no competía por ser el ganador, si no porque fuese la otra persona quien disfrutara más.

Estuvo dándole vueltas muchas horas, con vergüenza se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había trabajado mucho aquella mañana, tendría que llevarse trabajo a casa si no quería que se le acumulase. De repente, tuvo una idea genial.

"Potter, quería devolverte el favor que me has hecho al descubrirme algo tan espectacular, así que me gustaría hacer por ti algo parecido. Tan solo tendrás que esperarme en el atrio después de comer. Si es que no tienes planes, claro. D. M."

La nota era corta y no decía absolutamente nada de lo que podría ser, mantuvo a Harry intrigado durante el resto de la mañana, podía decir que nervioso incluso. No hizo nada aquel día, o al menos, nada más productivo que caminar de un lado a otro intentando entretenerse y no sentarse en su escritorio a mirar como Draco escribía o hacía cualquier otra cosa.

A la hora indicada, subió al atrio y le esperó durante unos pocos segundos. Cuando llegó le indico que debían salir fuera. Una vez en el pavimento de un callejón muggle apartado, Draco le pasó las manos por la cintura.

-Vamos a aparecernos, Potter –dijo para tranquilizarlo, pues parecía nervioso de repente-, confía en mí, no voy a llevarte a ningún lugar peligroso, por ahora.

Harry sonrió dentro de aquella especie de abrazo y cerró los ojos al sentir el tirón de la aparición.

A los pocos segundos pisó tierra y los abrió intrigado. Ante él se erguían dos puertas metálicas negras que conocía demasiado bien.

Tan solo por la intuición, dio un paso atrás. Pero se encontró con Draco que le miraba entre ansioso y expectante.

-Sé que es lo que estás pensando, que estoy loco –dijo manteniendo el semblante serio-. Pero, ¿sabes? nunca había ido al mundo muggle, quizás por algo de miedo; pero gracias a ti he descubierto que me perdido cosas que merecen la pena. Me gustaría que ahora tú lo intentaras también.

Harry le miró sin responder. No era su idea volver a pisar la mansión Malfoy. Pero Draco, a su lado, le daba una seguridad desconocida que le hacía pensar que quizás no fuera tan malo.

-Debes agarrarte a mí para aparecerte dentro, no reconoce a nadie que no sea un Malfoy –dijo mirándolo y dándole ánimos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Era enorme, en el centro no había nada, tan solo los dibujos que se formaban en suelo, a los lados dos grandes escaleras que parecían derramarse desde arriba con unas alfombras de colores oscuros y sombríos. Draco miró a su alrededor con orgullo.

-Cuando mi padre se fue lo cambie casi todo. No eres el único al que le traen malos recuerdos todo lo que hay encerrado en esta mansión. Recuerdos y vivencias que deseaba enterrar para siempre. En cuanto nació Scorpius me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que mi padre jamás quiso a mi familia, pues yo jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciese a mi hijo pasar por todo lo que mi padre me hizo pasar a mí. Me habría gustado deshacerme de esta casa, pero la tradición familiar me obliga si quiero seguir adelante con todo el patrimonio y los negocios, así que intenté que al menos fuera lo más acogedora posible.

-La verdad es que hay mucha más luz –tuvo que reconocer-, y solo eso ya le da un aspecto menos siniestro.

Draco se volvió y le sonrió en agradecimiento, luego le condujo hasta donde sabía que le daría aun más temor entrar. Harry pensó lo mismo, pero cuando entró al salón, casi ni lo reconoció.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores claros, al igual que el de las cortinas que estaban abiertas de par en par. Una gran chimenea llamaba la atención más que cualquier otra cosa y los marcos en los que un pequeño niño rubio corría de un lado a otro le daban muchísima vida a aquella estancia. Había sofás, en lugar de sillones y sillas austeras. Y una gran alfombra en el suelo con grandes cojines.

-Ahí –dijo señalando eso ultimo- es donde Scorpius pasa la mayoría del tiempo tirado. Adora ese lugar, siempre hace las tareas o sus maquetas echado sobre esa alfombra; y a mí me encanta. Ven –añadió después-, hay un lugar más que me gustaría enseñarte.

Caminó tras él hasta que pasaron a una sala contigua donde había una gran mesa, imaginó que se trataba del comedor, ya que no había mucho más por allí. Abrió un enorme balcón y ambos salieron fuera.

Tanto el suelo con los ornamentados pasamanos, eran de un blanco radiante. Se acercó al borde y pudo observar un jardín casi paradisíaco, verde y muy brillante. El sol se reflejaba en todo lo que había allí, sin distinguir flores, estatuas e incluso pequeños animales. Había una fuente enorme en el centro donde grandes figuras con ánforas dejaban fluir el agua. También había columpios. Jamás pensó encontrar aquello en Malfoy Manor.

Estuvieron paseando por los grandes jardines, se perdieron por entre los árboles y los setos, se pararon a observar plantas curiosas, pero sobre todo, disfrutaron de la compañía mutua. Rieron, hablaron y jugaron durante toda la tarde.

Cuando cayó la noche, Draco le invitó de nuevo al salón y preparó algo de cenar, después se sentaron cerca de la chimenea mientras le enseñaba a Harry algunas de las cosas que hacía Scorpius en sus ratos libres. Estuvieron sentados frente al fuego, bebiendo un suave whisky de fuego y contándose anécdotas divertidas de sus hijos hasta que se hizo tarde y Harry decidió que ya era hora de volver. A ambos les costó mucho levantarse de la mullida alfombra y cuando lo hicieron estuvieron más de quince minutos solo para despedirse y que Harry saliese por la chimenea.

El café del día siguiente no solo le supo a gloria, sino que también, extrañamente, le olía más a cierto auror que a la amargura a la que se estaba acostumbrando.

Durante toda la mañana de aquel día, estuvieron lanzándose miradas y sonrisas. Era como si fuese para él inevitable mirarle y claro, cuando lo hacía, sus labios se curvaban también forzosamente.

Sin embargo estuvo toda la mañana esperando alguna noticia más sobre él, algo más que no fuera lo que sus ojos y sus gestos le transmitían. Alguna nota o cualquier cosa que le dijera que como a él, aquellas dos ocasiones en que se habían visto fuera del trabajo habían sido tan geniales que necesitaba con ansias una repetición. Pero no llegó.

Al día siguiente, volvió a llegar con las mismas ansias. Cuando se sentó, Potter no había llegado aun, o al menos no estaba en su mesa de siempre.

Espero al menos dos horas a que llegase, pero parecía que aquel día, o estaba enfermo o estaba en algún otro lugar.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, un café caliente apareció en su mesa, pero no fue eso lo primero que cogió, si no la nota que había debajo.

"Sigue las instrucciones si quieres saber qué es lo siguiente que me toca hacer por ti"

Cogió el café y le dio un sorbo. Inmediatamente después, la nota se borró y aparecieron otras palabras en él.

"Camina dos pasos al frente y tres a tu derecha. Sigue al frente tres pasos más. Ahora gírate hacía la derecha"

Draco con su café en la mano, hizo todo tal y como la nota decía. Cuando hizo lo último se encontró frente a la puerta del vacío despacho de Harry. Tan solo que para ese momento, la placa con su nombre ya no estaba ahí.

Entró dentro girando con suavidad el pomo de la puerta, y cuando vio lo que había dentro el vaso con el líquido caliente resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo y derramándose.

Era… era un… era lo que llevaba reclamando desde que puso un pie en aquel maldito departamento. Un sitio para poder contrastar sus pruebas, sus pociones… era una especie de laboratorio totalmente equipado. Luminoso, limpio y con el olor que todo lugar como aquel debía tener a productos químicos y sustancias extrañas. Justo enfrente de él, con una bata blanca y apoyado en una mesa, estaba Harry sonriéndole expectativo.

Dio tres grandes pasos hacia él, se paró a un centímetro solo para comprobar que era su propio nombre el que había bordado en aquella bata, y después levantó la mirada y le besó. Acunó su cara suavemente entre sus manos y cerró los ojos para intentar transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento con la intensidad con que lo estaba viviendo.

Harry durante unos segundos permaneció estático debido a la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente después, agarró a Draco por la cintura y correspondió aquel maravilloso beso.

Ambos abrieron sus bocas casi a la vez y entonces, el rubio bajó sus manos de la cara al pecho de Harry y después volvió a subirlas hasta su cuello sin saber dónde quería ponerlas exactamente. El moreno en cambio tan solo las subió un poco para acariciar la espalda de Draco y apretarlo contra sí todo lo posible. Este cuando sintió aquel gesto de posesión, comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry y a desabrocharle la bata con una lentitud casi agonizante.

-Espera –le detuvo Harry-, no estás haciendo esto por agradecimiento, ¿verdad? –preguntó ligeramente inseguro.

-Llevo deseando hacerlo desde que te vi con aquel traje en la opera –dijo mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.

-Vale, entonces sigue.

Ambos sonrieron e hicieron caso.

-Esto es mío –añadió Draco cuando la bata cayó al suelo-, y esto también va fuera –quitó las gafas de Harry y se alejó de él.

-Espera, déjalas aquí cerca, sino luego no las voy a poder encontrar.

-Oh, no, Potter, tengo pensada otra función para esa mesa.

Harry le miró algo ansioso y tragó ruidosamente. Vio como volvía a acercarse a él y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Draco para acariciar los labios de este con los suyos. Un segundo después el beso se convertía en hambriento y necesitado y ambos se devoraban sin miramientos. El rubio parecía saber bien lo que hacía, porque le quitó la camisa con relativa rapidez, luego le apoyó y aupó sobre la mesa dejándole sentado y quedando entre sus piernas.

Harry no quería quedarse atrás, así que también quitó prendas de ese cuerpo que estaba descubriendo y que sentía ya casi como suyo.

Cuando también las camisas estaban sobre el suelo, Draco introdujo una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Harry y se deleitó con los sonidos que escaparon de su boca. "Joder –pensó- menudo era el miembro-que-vivió" hasta él dejó escapar un gemido al solo tenerlo entre sus manos.

-Malfoy –jadeo- joder, no… hace mucho que no… ten cuidado…

-Así que él héroe no tiene sexo con regularidad, ¿eh? –Este asintió-, bueno, ahora lo tendrás, y de calidad también.

Harry gruñó ruidosamente mientras era despojado de sus pantalones y sentía el frío de la mesa directamente sobre su piel.

-Ven aquí –le dijo mientras lo atraía con una mano y se ponía casi de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo–, espera, tengo una idea.

Aquel no era el primer laboratorio que pisaba, sabía que tenía que haber una palanquita… ¡sí!

Bajó la mesa lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado y además besar esos labios que le traían ansioso.

Se bajó sus propios pantalones y ropa interior y con mucho cuidado se colocó justo delante de él. Harry se echó hacia atrás y se apoyo en la mesa con los antebrazos, Draco también hizo lo semejante quedándose prácticamente sobre él. Comenzó a penetrarlo con lentitud al principio, haciendo que desease más, que le suplicara. Harry se agarraba a sus brazos con fuerza y su rostro le decía que estaba gozando de aquello como nunca.

-Oh, sí, Malfoy. Mas rápido, joder –decía entre jadeos y gemidos.

Draco para no hacerlo esperar, aceleró el ritmo al tiempo que ponía ambas manos a los lados del cuerpo del auror y comenzaba a besar su torso brillante de sudor y lamía donde su flexibilidad le permitía.

-Dime qué más quieres Potter –susurraba cerca de su oído totalmente inclinado sobre él-, pídeme lo que quieras.

Un gruñido gutural se escapo de la garganta de Harry.

-Quiero más, Malfoy, más de esto –gimió.

-Tendrás todo lo que quieras, todo lo que desees.

Esas palabras y las embestidas que Draco le estaba dando en ese momento fueron suficientes para que Harry se derramara vertiéndose sobre ambos vientres, y sentir la calidez y la humedad de Harry sobre él, lo fue para que Draco hiciese lo mismo.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre él y ambos quedaron tumbados en la mesa boca arriba.

Entonces, Draco todo jadeante y satisfecho le dijo riendo:

-Tengo que darle las gracias a las chicas de administración que dejaron mis formularios en tu escritorio por error.


End file.
